This invention relates to a composite undergarment textile fabric, and more particularly to a composite fabric comprising a hydrophilic polyester, acrylic or nylon layer, and an absorbent layer made of cotton, rayon, a super absorbent material or a blend thereof, with a breathable barrier layer applied thereto. Together, these layers act to move urine or other body fluids away from the skin and through an undergarment made with the composite fabric.
A significant problem for many elderly individuals is their inability to control urination, generally known as incontinence. Though many individuals with this problem are forced to wear an adult-size diaper, this can often be both degrading and because of its bulk, very uncomfortable. In addition, most adult sized diapers are not reusable. It would therefore be desirable to have an undergarment made of a material that looks, feels and can be laundered like conventional underwear, but which readily retains and transports urine away from the skin of the wearer.
Most conventional undergarment textile fabrics are likely to result in the substantial enclosure of urine between the wearer's skin and the undergarment. When saturation of the undergarment takes place, accumulated urine wets the body of the garment wearer such that he begins to feel uncomfortable.
Adult size diaper materials besides being bulky and uncomfortable, cannot be laundered or reused. Where a super absorbent material is used, that material is usually in the form of a powder. While commercially available super absorbent powders offer a range of water-absorbent characteristics, they can be difficult to incorporate into absorbent products. Furthermore, there is a tendency for them to migrate from their location. Special equipment is often required to handle them and they must be kept in place by gluing, fusing or lamination to a support structure. Also, the gels formed from powders and water have little integrity and are, therefore, difficult to contain within a structure when subject to pressure.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a textile fabric which overcomes the above disadvantages, and which helps transport moisture such as urine away from the skin of the wearer.